It is widely known that olefin polymerization processes utilizing metallocene catalysts have been used to produce a wide range of new polymers for use in a variety of applications and products. Mixed metallocene and non-metallocene catalyst systems for broadening a polymer's molecular weight distribution are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,432, 5,077,255, 5,124,418 and 5,183,867 all discuss methods for producing olefin polymerization supported catalysts of a metallocene and a non-metallocene. These U.S. patents describe adding a metallocene and a non-metallocene catalyst component to a support material followed by the addition of an alumoxane activator compound. Other non-limiting examples of publications discussing mixed metallocene and non-metallocenes catalysts can be found in PCT patent publication WO 94/03508 published Feb. 17, 1994, which discusses a process for making a non-metallocene titanium compound with a metallocene hafnium and or zirconium compound. This publication describes forming a solid, hydrocarbon-insoluble catalyst by dissolving a magnesium containing compound in a liquid and reacting the solution with carbon dioxide or sulfur dioxide, precipitating out solid particles with a titanium containing non-metallocene and treating the particles with an electron donor and adding a zirconium or hafnium containing metallocene, no alumoxane is used. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,817 and related EP-A-318 048 published May 31, 1989 describe an olefin polymerization catalyst obtained by reacting a transition metal compound containing at least one metal-halogen linkage, an active magnesium halide as a support material with a titanium, zirconium or hafnium containing at least one metal-carbon linkage, no alumoxane is used. EP-A-447 071 describes forming a metallocene and an alumoxane solution, adding the solution to a magnesium dichloride support and then adding a non-metallocene, for example titanium tetrachloride. EP-A-447 070 discusses a similar procedure where the magnesium chloride support is treated with an electron donor. EP-A-586 168 discloses forming an olefin polymerization catalyst of a homogenous metallocene/alumoxane catalyst and a traditional Ziegler-Natta catalyst, a non-metallocene, on a support. The two catalyst systems enter the reactor as separate components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,706 discusses treating a support with a magnesium containing compound adding a non-metallocene compound and a metallocene/alumoxane mixture.
While all these supported catalysts are useful it would be desirable to have an improved olefin polymerization catalyst system that is very active and simple to make.